Jazz's Animatronic Adventures
STORY LOADING* KZZT! *PROCESSING WORDING* BUZZT!! *FILES UNIDENTIFIED* KZZzzt.. *WHAT IS-* *System lost..* My name is Jazz, Jazz the Fox, and this is my story thus far.. I was an animatronic that was enslaved by the human race to entertain, along with my friends.. We were forced to follow the same routine over and over again, the chains.. the chains that held us back.. they held us back, held us so we couldn't escape, we couldn't defend ourselves. They abused us.. tortured us.. laughed at us. We could do nothing.. nothing. I wanted to protect them.. my friends.. but I.. but I couldn't and-and.. The park soon shut down.. we were disassembled and stored in boxes, shipped back to whence we came.. the factory where each of us was created.. the home of our creation. At first I thought we would finally be at peace, but no, I was wrong. They tore us.. ripped us.. and scattered our remains. I didn't see my friends, for a long time. I was worried, I wanted to know they were okay. And so, I reassembled myself, and when the employees backs were turned, I escaped to look for them, only.. what I found.. Jazz ran and ran through the passages of the factory. Searching for a sign. A path. She ducked behind boxes and crates of junk to hide from passing humans. She hated their smell, their foul stench. She wanted to crush them, to tear them. But she had a mission to do first. She waited till they had passed, and ran out. She traced the walls with her good eye. "Come on.. I need a sign.. Just give it to me!" she thought impatiently. Human silhouettes approached her from down the passage, and she ducked under a tarp between two boxes quickly. They paused and looked at each other, talking. Jazz mentally face-palmed herself. Why were humans always so difficult? While they were talking, Jazz caught traces of their conversation. "So, Phil, what do you think of those two animatronics in the Spare Parts Room?" Jazz's ears immediately tuned in to the conversation. Where they talking about her friends? "I don't know. All animatronics look alike to me. But, I guess they do look on the old side. What did that guy say, that they used to operate at an amusement park for a scare attraction?" His friend shrugged. "I guess he did. But what does it matter to you anyway?" The guy called Phil shook his head. "I don't know. I guess - nevermind." And the two walked off. As soon as they were gone, Jazz was off, tracing the scent of the employees, back the way they had come. She was sure of it now, she was sure that those two animatronics they had talked about were her friends. She ran and hid for a long time, till she had come to a door labeled on a yellow piece of paper: Spare Parts Room. She hesitated for a moment, but then made up her mind and opened the door. That's when she saw them. Their bodies were torn, and their limbs were dangling by wires. They were both leaning against the wall to the far right, laid in a sitting position. Beside them, was a long metal table with oil stains and taken off limbs and parts laid out on top. There were other animatronics in the room also, many lying on the floor, on the tables, and many with their parts in boxes. Jazz gasped and threw up on the floor. It was like an animatronic slaughter house. She turned to the door, and closed it behind her. She approached the lifeless bodies of her friends. Chuck's huge, rat-like body was severed, his matted fur parted and cut away, revealing his endoskeleton underneath. His fur was matted with oil. His face was in the worst condition. His eye-holes were dark, oil lines that reminded Jazz of tear streaks ran out and down his jaw. He was missing an ear, and his stubby nose was gone, his whiskers crooked. Jazz touched her friend gently on the cheek. He didn't awake. His eyes were gone, his jaw loosened and hanging down. Jazz crouched on her knees and looked at Shocktrap. His body looked like it had been cut apart by a butcher knife. His body, limbs, and face, were strewn and cut to ribbons. His fur, once golden brown was now blackened by oil and many parts of his endoskeleton underneath was deformed and dis-configured. His eyes were also gone. And one of his ears had been taken out of joint, making it flop down his head. Jazz put her head in her hands, and cried. She was angry. And she was also over grieved. Why were humans so cruel, so cold, to her? Why did they do what did? She had no answers, and no one with answers. "Hello? Are you okay?" The voice was male and disembodied, as if belonging to a ghost. Jazz turned her head to the voice, and found herself looking into the eyes of a sad-faced puppet. The puppet's body was tall, its hands like black talons, its feet like pointers. Its mask it wore was pale and sad, its mouth twisted into a frown. Its eyes were round, and a sad light glowed in them. The colors of its mask were chalk white, tear blue(for the tear lines on its face), dark magenta for its cheeks, and the light in its eyes was an eerie blue. Its body was midnight black, chalk white lines running along its neck, wrists, and feet. On its chest, there was a gaping hole, as someone had slashed it with a knife. An endoskeleton heart was showing, and the puppet's face twisted in agony as the stale air touched the exposed heart. Jazz felt sorry for the creature, though she did not know why. The puppet looked at the two animatronics, its frown suddenly curved into a strange smile. "These are your friends aren't they?" Jazz turned away from the puppet, too angry to answer. The puppet nodded its head thoughtfully and peered at them through sad, seeing eyes. "Friendship is a powerful, wonderful thing." Jazz didn't answer. "I wish I could help you. But the only one I know that can help you, he is beyond your understanding." Its voice was so quiet that Jazz was surprised she heard it. She grabbed the puppet by the arm and straightened herself to look it in the eyes. The puppet stared at her, startled, its mouth twisted back to a frown. "Tell. Me." she growled menacingly, the grip on the puppet's arm tightening with her rage. The puppet watched her, curiously. "Are you sure you want to know?" Jazz felt her eyes burning as hot oil, like tar, fell down her cheeks. She yanked the puppet down to her level with such force, that the puppet could have had its arm ripped off if it wasn't firmly attached. "Yes I do! Now tell me!" The puppet smiled strangely, an evil, darkened light shining in its empty eyes. "Alright, then listen." Jazz crumpled to the ground as a powerful, dark magic seethed up her hand and into her endoskeleton. Before total darkness had surrounded her conscious, Jazz caught a glimpse of a strange figure standing beside the puppet. Both were laughing at her. She wanted to jump up, and kill them both.. but the darkness dragged her under, and she fell asleep. Part One is over, Part Two is coming. Jazz the Fox Animatronic's Animatronic Adventures